In retail stores, clothing and goods for sale are typically presented on display arms or shelving units that generally form part of a standalone display stand or are mounted on walls or other large display units.
Garments for example are typically hung from hangers, which are then suspended from the arms. The arms are either straight poles or are equipped with dividers to space out the hangers and garments to ensure all garments are visible. Other items, such as folded apparel, are generally presented on shelving. Shelving is used for the display of many non-hangable items.
In retail environments, it is often desirable to change the way in which items are presented for sale, particularly as stock changes. In some instances display arms are the preferred manner of presenting items whereas on other occasions display shelves are more desirable.
It is also desirable in retail environments to be able to readily mount display arms and shelves at various vertical positions on a wall depending on the items to be displayed.
Horizontal mounting systems are known and typically comprise a profile rail that sits within a wall surface and has an opening into which supports can be inserted. As an alternative to a longitudinal profile rail, a socket may be recessed into a wall surface for the insertion of supports. However, known systems require a specific corresponding engagement member on the end of the support for insertion into the opening, and lack a certain degree of flexibility.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not an acknowledgment or suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be understood, regarded as relevant, and/or combined with other pieces of prior art by a skilled person in the art.